Icon's Starship
Info Tool Icon's starship contains a range of highly advanced Cooperative technology. Two notable items are the Information Tool and the Maker. The ship is equipped with a local access system that links directly with the Information Tool or Info Tool for short. The Info Tool is a self-aware computerized database of virtually everything anyone within the Cooperative knows. It even contains very detailed files on the cultures, languages, history and technology of Sol III (Earth) thanks to Icon's firsthand accounts of his life on the planet. The Info Tool acquires new information from written documents, verbal accounts, and visual data inputs. The database can even scan an item (organic or inorganic) and store its molecular structure within computer files called "software." Apart from storing and retrieving data, the local access to the Info Tool can also link to and control any computer-operated device or system. This includes Cooperative technology like the starship's Maker or terrestrial technology like phone lines and lights. The Info Tool relies on verbal inputs to receive commands to perform certain functions. In terms of information retrieval, the Tool can respond either verbally or by displaying its findings via holographic images aboard the starship. The Info Tool remains in contact with Icon via a communicator is hidden on his costume. The communicator's maximum range is unknown. The Maker The Maker is a molecular factory that can construct any physical item, molecule by molecule, from structural data files stored within the Info Tool. These data files are called software while the objects created by the Maker are known as hardware. The Maker operates by tapping the vast energies of the reactor for Icon's starship and converting them into matter used for the construction of hardware. The Maker can create any item, terrestrial or extraterrestrial, in a matter of seconds as long as its structure is on file within the Info Tool. These include medicines, machinery (e.g., vehicles), clothing, and even food. The Maker can repair or modify constructed hardware by altering its molecular structure according to the whims of its user. The Maker can also rearrange the molecular structure of items it did not create in order to change their appearance or function. To do so, the Info Tool must first scan the structure of the object to be modified. For example, Icon employed the Maker to build the starship garage beneath his mansion's swimming pool. The starship has numerous projectors through which the Maker can construct hardware within the vessel. To build an item outside the vessel, the Maker relies on a special probe mounted on the underside of the starship. It is the probe that facilitates the Maker repairing or remodeling Icon's possessions over great distances. Icon's starship is also equipped with a cloaking technology that can render the vessel invisible to both the human eye and all forms of Earthly electronic surveillance. Though unusual for a civilian vessel, the cloak was installed in the ship so Icon could use it on Earth without attracting attention. When not in use, Icon stores his starship in his "garage," a hangar located beneath his mansion’s swimming pool. The pool slides out of the way to provide easy entry or exit for the ship. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Cooperative